


The Morning After Crazy Nights

by nachaelsquared



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Brian May, Come Eating, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hangover, M/M, Morning Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Smut, Top Roger Taylor (Queen), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: Roger does what he's best at to help Brian cure his hangover the morning after his 30th birthday party.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The Morning After Crazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thanks to anybody who actually reads my stories, I can't even describe how much your support means to me. Some of the people who's writing I look up to have read some of my stories and I couldn't be happier! Enjoy this Maylor one-shot I wrote instead of doing Calculus I homework.
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Coming Soon" by Queen.

As his mind tiptoed over the line of sleeping to being fully awake, Brian sighed and felt warm breath ghosting over his shoulder. Then he noticed a finger tracing light patterns up and down his back, and let out a small groan. 

"You're finally awake," spoke a raspy voice belonging to his blonde boyfriend. Brian huffed and rolled into his stomach, burying his head in the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to block out the harsh sunlight filling the room and the raging headache beginning to form in his temples. Roger continued to trace patterns on his partners back and softly laughed at Brian's reaction. "Good morning...or really good afternoon I guess." Brian leant his head up to glare at Roger and winced at the intensity of his headache when he finally opened his eyes. 

"Hm, drank too much at your party last night?" Roger joked, moving his hand up to pet at Brian's curls.

"I guess I just lost count after a while," Brian groaned, enjoying his partner's soothing touch. "What a way to start off my thirtieth year of being alive."

"Well it's a good thing we don't have any plans today," Roger sighed. "Although Fred and John might stop by, wondering if you're still alive after last night."

Brian huffed and closed his eyes again, trying to simultaneously remember and forget the antics his birthday party the previous night had led to. "I shouldn't have done that, I feel like shit."

"I might be able to make you feel better," Roger hummed. Brian missed the smirk on his lover's face but felt the bed drip as the younger man moved down the mattress.

"Rog, what are you talk-" Brian was promptly cut off by Roger straddling his legs, stopping at the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact due the fact that they both quickly fell asleep naked the night before after drunkenly messing around for a bit. He held back a moan after he felt Roger's already hard cock pressing against the back of his thigh.

Roger tightly gripped Brian's cheeks to spread them apart and slightly smiled at the way his lover tried to quietly whimper. He leaned down to lick his way up from Brian's balls to the small of his back. Brian involuntarily rocked his hips up at the feeling, giving his now fully hard cock a bit of relief. The blonde began to slowly circle his tongue around his partner's hole, waiting for his body to relax. A loud moan reverberated around the quiet room as Roger was finally able to get his tongue inside of Brian. The guitarist gripped tightly onto the sheets and slightly craned his head to catch a glimpse at his partner. He bit his lip and gently rocked his hips up, keening at the sight of Roger's hands on his arse and his head between his legs, going to town on him. 

Roger looked up to see Brian looking at him, and decided to tease him more by bringing one of his hands down to press at his perineum. Brian buried his head back into the pillow to stifle the near scream that escaped from his throat. Within his fogged and still slightly sleepy mind, Brian barely registered that he was already close to his orgasim. As pleasure continued to bubble up inside of him, the guitarist felt more than heard Roger softly moan between his legs. 

After a few more moments, Roger upped the ante and pulled back to slide a hastily spit-coated finger into Brian's entrance. Edged just on the right amount of pain and pleasure, Brian clenched around the finger that had somehow perfectly nudged against his prostate and came with a loud moan onto the sheets beneath him. Roger sat back on his heels and watched in awe, legs still bracketing Brian's and slowly still pumping his finger through his partner's unexpected release. He gently pulled his finger out once Brian came down from his high and whimpered at the over-sensitivity. 

Roger moved back up the bed to lay on his side next to Brian, coaxing the older man to roll over onto his back away from the wet spot on the bed. Brian promptly brought his hands up to cover his now completely flushed face, mumbling an apology through his fingers. 

"Bri, why are you apologizing?" Roger quietly asked, prying his partner's hands away from his face.

Brian sheepishly looked up to meet Roger's eyes that were beaming with consideration and awe as he rubbed his hand up and down Brian's side. "I-I came super early like some horny teenager. I'm just embarrassed, I'm sorry."

"Really?" Roger smirked, still locking eyes with his lover. "I thought it was kinda hot." The guitarist playfully elbowed Roger's leg and allowed a small smile creep onto his face. "Do you think you'd be able to go again?" Roger dropped his voice to a lower octave while asking his question and moving his hand further down towards Brian's cock. 

Brian's breath hitched as Roger stopped his hand right below his navel and thought about the question. He wasn't sure he could recover that quick, but that didn't stop his cock from twitching in interest at the prospect. "I could try," he breathed out, staring back up into his partner's eyes. 

A wide, devilish smile spread across the blonde's face and he moved his hand to dip his fingers into some of the mess left on the sheets. Brian bit his lip as Roger smeared his cum around his hand and wrapped it around Brian's length. The guitarist softly moaned at the contact and to his own surprise, felt himself beginning to harden for the second time that morning. Although it took a little longer than usual, Roger stroked Brian until he was completely hard again and starting to leak pre-cum. 

"Can I ride you?" Roger blurted out, catching his lover off guard. Once he processed the question, Brian sighed and eagerly nodded his head. He reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube but was promptly stopped by Roger snatching it before he could. "I already opened myself up this morning while you were asleep...and I'm still loose from last night."

Brian sat up on his elbows and surged forward to hurriedly press their lips together. After they both pulled away, breathless, Brian softly spoke, "God, you never cease to amaze me."

Roger blushed at the praise and placed his hand on Brian's chest to make him lay back down on the bed, wiping the other one coated in cum back onto the sheets. He clicked open the bottle and swiftly coated Brian's cock with the slick substance. He moved to straddle Brian's chest and prepared to sink himself down, his eyes closed and face twisted up with the anticipation of pleasure. 

"Rog," Brian's now firm voice causing the younger man to pause and open his eyes. "I love you."

The drummer lightly laughed and felt warmth spread through his chest at the guitarist's words. "I love you too, Bri." 

Upon the conclusion of his sentence, Roger grabbed Brian's cock and slowly sat down until his bottom was resting against Brian's hips. The blonde whined, letting himself get adjusted to the fill of his lover inside him. Brian brought his hands up to softly grip onto Roger's thighs, mentally grounding the younger man. Roger slowly rocked his hips back and forth, still trying to adjust while also holding back the impending orgasim that he had been fighting off all morning. Once he felt he couldn't take it anymore, Roger sharply lifted himself up and lowered back down, using as much force as he could. They both moaned at the rapid pace the blonde had now set and Roger reveled in the sting of his arse slapping against Brian's hips.

Brian could tell that after a few minutes, Roger was starting to lose stamina by how his movements began to slow down. He tightened his grip on Roger's hips at one point while the blonde had raised himself up and quirked an eyebrow at him. The younger man gave him a quick nod, securing his stability by pressing his knees into the mattress while Brian started to thrust his hips up into his partner while holding him still. Despite his current lack of energy, Roger still feebly tried pushing his hips down to meet the thrusts, chasing his own release, but found it difficult with Brian's grip on him. 

At one point, Brian gave Roger's hip a little tap to tell him that he was close and the drummer silently responded by squeezing his legs tighter around the guitarist's. Brian gave his lover a dopey smile at his response and moved one of his hands to wrap around Roger's cock, which had been essentially neglected the whole morning. The younger man choked out a moan at the contact mixed with the feeling of Brian inside him. It only took a few strokes before Roger was clenching around Brian and reaching his climax, the mess landing partly on both of the stomachs. 

Although his legs felt weak and his thighs were trembling, Roger used all his strength left to hold himself up for Brian. He continued to tease Brian as always by swiping his finger through his own cum spattered on Brian's chest and sucking it noisily into his mouth. The guitarist whined at the sight as he continued pistoning his hips up into Roger, frantically chasing his own release. The final straw was Roger purposefully clenching around Brian for him to finally release into the man on top of him. The blonde weakly moaned at the feeling of Brian finishing inside him, allowing himself to flop down onto his partner's chest and Brian's softening cock to slip out of him. 

They stayed close together, Roger still laying on top of Brian, for several minutes trying to catch their breaths, neither man caring about the cooling, sticky mess between them. Brian had almost dozed off again but was brought back to reality by Roger loudly sighing into his chest.

"We should probably take a shower," Roger mumbled. 

Brian hummed and brought a hand up to play with the drummer's disheveled hair. "Maybe in a few minutes. I don't know if I can get up right now," he sighed.

"Alright you old man," Roger grumbled, snuggling impossibly closer to Brian. The guitarist felt Roger smile against him and they both shut their eyes, allowing sleep to overcome them once again as their lazy day crept along around them.


End file.
